


Cold outside

by Thaly



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, San Valentine's Day, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Ronan drives up to Massachusetts to see Adam. The drabble is settled in the Dreamers Trilogy timeline BUT ignoring anything that happened in the book. Just... fluff for the soul.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am once again. English is not my first language so please feel free to point out any mistakes. This drabble is filled with self-indulgence and maybe a bit ooc at the end, but I just wanted to write something for my two beautiful boys. You can consider it my Valentine's gift for y'all.

It was a cold day in Massachusetts, the weather forecast lady had warned everyone about it the night before. But seeing Ronan Lynch walk through campus with a leather jacket and a beanie —no scarf, no trench coat, not even gloves— anyone would think it wasn’t so. Or, perhaps, seeing his ice-cold blue eyes and that almost hidden smile, sharp as a knife to the throat, while he scanned the people passing by, it could be assumed that the cold was too afraid of touching him.

Ronan Lynch was something —someone— to be feared. That is, until you got to know him.

Or if you were lucky enough to be Adam Parrish.

Adam saw Ronan standing in the middle of campus, eyeing every person that walked around him. Dark, lean, impossibly tall. Some might consider him a spear; some might consider him a sword; deadly weapons to cause deadly wounds. Not Adam. Dark, lean, impossibly tall Ronan was a beacon. A lighthouse in the stormy night of a shipwreck, the well-lit road sign that marked the way home. The light in the darkness behind his closed eyelids.

In the distance, their eyes meet. Adam starts running towards Ronan. Ronan starts running towards Adam.

They gravitate, they collide, they kiss.

Under Adam’s touch, under Adam’s lips, Ronan is not as fearsome as any onlooker would think. He’s known that for a very long time now. That kiss starts as something hungry, a need for each other that’s been overfed with distance and starved for contact, skirting dangerously around the borders of decency. Adam can feel Ronan laugh in his own throat and he smiles against his lips.

The kiss becomes softer now. Noses brushing together, eyes barely open to stare into the other’s.

“I didn’t expect you to come all this way”, Adam says under his breath, a grin on his face.

“Didn’t wanna spend the day apart”, Ronan replies shrugging as if he didn’t have to drive for hours to be there.

Adam smiles. He would quip something clever, something like _I didn’t thought you were a hopeless romantic, Lynch_ , just to keep the mood light and breezy, but he knows he is.

“Can I buy you dinner?” he offers. Of course, he can eat in the college canteen, but he’s missed Ronan enough and he wants to be alone with him for a while.

They eye each other, Adam can see how Ronan struggles with the realities of their old selves, compared to their reality now. Back in the day when the only thing Adam could afford was riding a shopping cart through the parking lot, compared to now, when he’s been tutoring enough of his peers in one subject or another, as to be able to invite his boyfriend to a nice meal.

“Sure!”, Ronan smiles and Adam knows he knows.

Adam smiles back. Seizes his hand and readjusts his backpack before starting towards one of the campus exits.

“Anything in particular you’d like?”, Adam asks while interlocking his fingers with Ronan’s.

The way Ronan looks at him is enough of an answer for Adam to know what Ronan wants. The same thing Adam wants.

“So, we’ve already decided on a dessert…”, he says and Ronan laughs. Adam stops walking and looks at him. “Happy Valentine’s, Lynch”. He tries to sound a bit mocking but the time they spend apart seeps in his voice.

Ronan smiles and tugs his arm to get Adam closer to him. That smile is both ferocious and soft at the same time. When he leans in for another kiss, he whispers against Adam’s lips, “Happy Valentine’s, Parrish”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
